


Adieux

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dans 'The time of the Doctor', on voit Clara raccrocher le téléphone. Et pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'Eleven avait fait comme Ten et qu'il avait appelé Amy et Rory. Alors qu'en fait pas du tout. Mais j'ai quand même écrit un texte. Et je l'ai un peu modifié en regardant 'Deep Breath'





	Adieux

Le Docteur grimaça. Une régénération, ce n'était jamais agréable. Son corps brûlait, il sentait ses deux cœurs se serrer jusqu'à l'explosion, et chacune des fibres de son être s'allonger ou se rétrécir. C'était l'apocalypse à l’intérieur de son corps, mais le pire, c'était son visage. Son visage qui se déformait avec une lenteur aussi insupportable que douloureuse pour prendre une autre apparence. Mais il avait réussi à le camoufler. Il s'était servi de l'hologramme qu'il avait utilisé pour ses vêtements à l’Église pour camoufler son changement aux yeux de Clara. Il avait encore un message à lui faire passer.  
Il se demanda vaguement quel visage il aurait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il n'ait pas une tête aussi jeune que celle-là. Combien de réflexions on avait pu lui faire à cause de sa tête d'adolescent. Mais quand il sentit ses jambes trembler il oublia sa future tête. Il était sur le point de changer, et encore une fois personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Mais avant, il voulait faire une dernière chose. Il attrapa le téléphone en songeant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il le mette à l'intérieur, et composa un numéro. Un numéro qu'il avait depuis des années mais qu'il pensait ne jamais composer, tellement il avait honte. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il allait mourir pour la treizième fois, sa culpabilité s'était évanouie.  
-"Allô" ?  
-Amy ?  
-"Attendez... Docteur  ? Docteur, c'est vous ? Rory ! Rory, viens là!"  
Le Docteur sentit ces deux cœurs se serrer en entendant la voix si grave d'Amy. Parce qu'il avait déjà entendu une vieille version d'Amy, avec l'incident d'Appalapacia. Il en déduit qu'Amélia avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. D'au minimum quinze ans.  
-"Docteur! Ça nous fait tellement plaisir de vous entendre!" Dit Rory, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu appeler avant.  
-"Arg, ce n'est pas grave, on se doute que vous êtes occupé. Et puis, si vous nous aviez appelés, ça aurait certainement fait un trou dans l'espace-temps ou je ne sais quoi…"  
-C'est... Cette fois, ça n'a rien à voir…  
-"Alors pourquoi?" Fit la voix d'Amy.  
-Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas osé…  
-"Quoi? Mais pourquoi?"  
-Je…  
Il soupira et un pic d'énergie le fit grimacer. Il était sur le point de changer, d'entamer sa quatorzième vie. Alors autant être honnête.  
-J'avais peur que vous me détestiez. À cause de moi, vous avez été séparé de tous ceux que vous aimez. De tes parents, Amélia, et de Brian, Rory.  
-"River est à côté de vous?"  
-Non, elle n'est pas là, pourquoi?  
-"Pour qu'elle vous en mette une, espèce de crétin!"  
-Amy...  
-"Dès le début, on savait que c'était dangereux. Que des gens mouraient, et qu'un jour on serrait les prochains. On connaissait parfaitement les risques quand on a commencé à voyager. Et ça ne nous a pas arrêtés."  
Il soupira. Malgré les années, la rousse semblait toujours aussi volcanique.  
-"Au fait, pourquoi vous nous appelez? "  
-Je... Je ne pense pas que je vous reverrais, maintenant, alors je voulais vous parler une dernière fois.  
-"Vous ne nous reverrez pas... Vous allez mourir? "  
-Oui et non. Je me régénère.  
-"Ah, je préfère ça."  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
-Comment ça?  
Il entendit Amy soupirer.  
-"Je sais ce que vous pensez de vous. Je sais ce que vous pensez des erreurs que vous avez commises. Mais très sincèrement, je dormirais bien mieux en sachant que vous êtes dehors à sauver l'univers que si je savais que vous étiez mort."  
Le Docteur voulut répondre mais un bruit sourd de l'autre côté du combiné le coupa.  
-"Oh, c'est pas vrai!" Fit la voix énervée d'Amy.  
-"Laisses, j'y vais", fit Rory.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-"C'est nos enfants. De vrai petit Dalek."  
-Tu as des enfants ? Mais je croyais qu'après la Fuite du Démon, tu ne pouvais…  
-"On a adopté Anthony quand il avait trois semaines. Maintenant qu'on avait cessé de courir, on voulait des enfants. Alors on a adopté Anthony et on a trouvé... Melody! Tu lâches ça! Non, lâches! Laisse les poils du chien là où ils sont! "  
-Melody?  
-"Oui", soupira Amy. "Melody. On l'a retrouvé dans les rues de New York, elle n'avait que quelques semaines. Alors on l'a adopté."  
-Elle ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retors?  
-"Hey, c'est River. L'autre fois, on les a amené au zoo, et elle s'est retrouvée à faire du cheval sur un alligator."  
-Elle n'a pas eu peur?  
-"Elle non. Nous, les autres passants, le gardien du zoo, le directeur et l'alligator, si. Mais pas elle."  
Il sourit, reconnaissant bien là son épouse puis réalisa quelque chose.  
-Attends... La dernière fois, avant sa dernière régénération, River avait dit que la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, elle s'était retrouvé dans les rues de New York, sous la forme d'un bébé. Si c'était Mels... Elle n'est pas noire? Ça vous a pas posé des problèmes pour l'adoption?  
-"C'est fou le nombre de portes que notre amitié avec Nixon nous offre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attraper pour surveillance et qu'il se fasse destituer. Mais pour l'instant, on profite."  
Il sourit, reconnaissant bien là son Écossaise préférée, quand un nouveau pic d'énergie se fit sentir et qu'il gémit sous la douleur.  
-"Docteur", fit la voix inquiète d'Amy. "Vous êtes sûr que ça va? "  
-Oui. Oui, c'est juste douloureux... Je vais te laisser, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire avant…  
-"Okay... Mais juste une question. Vous êtes avec quelqu'un, en ce moment ? Ou vous voyagez seul?"  
Le Docteur sourit. Malgré la distance et les années, Amy ne cesserait jamais d'être une mère pour lui.  
-Je suis avec quelqu'un. Une fille qui s'appelle Clara.  
-"C'est un joli nom. Et elle est mignonne?"  
-Pas vraiment. Elle est un peu petite, elle a un nez bizarre, elle me frappe tout le temps et elle a la sale manie de vouloir tout commander.  
-"Quelqu'un de parfait pour vous, alors."  
-En même temps, l’empereur de cent galaxies l'a demandé en mariage, alors je ne sais pas trop…  
-"Vous êtes toujours aussi imperméable à la beauté, à ce que je vois."  
-Mouais... Bon je vais y aller, mais une dernière chose, avant, Pond.  
-"Oui?"  
-Je t'aime. Je vous aime toi et Rory. J'ai aimé tous mes compagnons, bien sûr, mais vous, vous avez une place spéciale dans mon coeur. Et je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi, Amélia. Pour ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu feras. Je suis tellement fier de toi.  
La voix d'Amy chancela quand elle répondit :  
-"Merci, Docteur."  
-Bye bye Pond.  
-"Au revoir, Docteur... Melody, lâches ces ciseaux tout de suite. Ton frère ira chez le coiffeur, pas besoin que tu lui fasses une nouvelle coupe!"  
Amy raccrocha et le Docteur sourit. Avec ou sans lui, les Ponds resteraient toujours ses Ponds. Il soupira en sentant les os de son visage se reformer. Il se demandait quelle tête il allait avoir. Il jeta un regard à la matrice interne du T.A.R.D.I.S. et soupira une fois de plus.  
Puis il eut une idée. Quand il changeait de tête, pour les compagnons qu'il avait, c'était toujours galère. Les gens ne savaient plus trop qui il était, et ça les rendait mal à l'aise. Et, connaissant Clara, elle finirait certainement par partir. Mais il aimait bien Clara. Et puis, pour une fois qu'il y pensait, il allait la prévenir. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de Clara. Il soniqua le combiné pour que l'appel lui parvienne dans quelques jours. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait encore avec lui.  
Elle décrocha après la septième sonnerie.  
-"Allô?"  
Il n'osa pas lui répondre. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?  
-"Allô?"  
-C'est moi.  
-"Oui c'est bien vous. Mais qui êtes-vous?"  
Il sourit en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnu. L'avait-elle déjà oublié ?  
-C'est moi Clara. Le Docteur.  
Elle ne dit rien et il entendit sa respiration s’accélérer.  
-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par le docteur?" demanda-t-elle, la voix incertaine.  
-Je vous appelle depuis Trenzalore. Avant que je change. Enfin, pour moi, ça n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais ça arrive. Oh oui, ça va arriver... Dans pas très longtemps... Je le sens...  
Il entendit un bruit de frottement et il sut qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Du Clara tout cracher.  
-"... Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça?"  
-Parce que je pense que ça va être énorme. Et je pense que vous allez avoir peur. Mais peu importe à quel point vous pouvez avoir peur. L'homme avec qui vous êtes maintenant. L'homme avec qui j'espère que vous êtes… Croyez-moi, il a plus peur que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Et il a besoin de vous.  
Il entendit une voix, plus éloignée, plus grave, demander :  
-"Alors, qui est-ce? "  
-C'est le Docteur ? Demanda-t-il.  
-"C'est le Docteur?" Demanda la voix plus grave du nouveau lui.  
-"Oui", répondit Clara après un temps, et il n'était pas sûr de la personne à qui elle répondait.  
Il soupira.  
-Il a l'air vieux. Dites-moi que je n'ai pas vieilli. Tout sauf vieux…  
Il entendit Clara rigoler. Tant mieux. C'était toujours mieux que les larmes.  
-J'étais si jeune…  
Mais encore une fois, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Un moyen de se faire accepter par ceux qui ne pouvait pas le voir dans son entièreté. Il grogna.  
-Est-ce qu'il a les cheveux gris ?  
Encore une fois, Clara mit un certain temps pour répondre.  
-"… Oui... "  
Il soupira. Finalement, comparé à une tête du troisième âge, ressembler à un adolescent, c'était plus passe-partout.  
-Hey, Clara… Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi, s'il vous plaît ? Aidez-le… Allez-y. Et n’aiyez pas peur.  
Il soupira en lâchant un ultime.  
-Au revoir, Clara. Vous me manquerez.  
Elle raccrocha et il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Elle réfléchirait, et elle resterait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait tellement besoin de ses compagnons…  
La déformation de sa cage thoracique le sortit de ses pensées. Il lâcha le téléphone sous la douleur et respira fortement. Les régénérations, ce n'était jamais une partie de rigolade. Il s'approcha de la console et enleva un à un ses vieux vêtements rapiécés pour en mettre de nouveau. Autant finir en beauté. Il sourit.  
Et quoi de mieux que de finir avec une assiette de poisson panné et un bol de crème anglaise ?


End file.
